Jealously: The feelings of a monster
by foreverisgone
Summary: Kairi and Sora are connected to live happily ever after together. What happens when Riku finds a new girlfriend and stops fawning over Kairi. Will Kairi change her mind about who she really wants to be with?


It seemed unfair at first. How he seemed to receive the role of the hero in her eyes, while I stayed as the friend, or maybe even the enemy. While we both seem to hold a special part of her heart, he owns the part I rather claim. I had never been jealous of anyone in my life and I never thought I would have to be. Though he, **he** was the exception. Though I will stay silent for her happiness. She may not be happy with me, but if she's happy with him then I will support them. Also for him, he's a good guy, so carefree,his smile radiates love when he smiles at her, he deserves her just as much I think I do.

I won't interfere with their happiness, as it is not my place to. I just hope that one day I will get my forever after, even though no one will ever replace her in my heart. I don't want to be alone anymore with this burden known as pain in my heart. I succumbed to darkness and now I even wonder, why do I still feel pain. The reason why is because she's my light, she will always be my light. Because of her I am in between, I am darkness and light and I will never be apart of them, but one day I will find someone who will love me as much as I love her.

Hopefully _the day comes soon. _

* * *

"Hey Riku!" "Wait up!"

Aqua eyes drifted back and spared a glance at a tan face, spiked up brown hair bouncing as the boy ran to meet up with his friend.

"Hey Sora."

Riku and Sora had just recently returned from the World That Never Was. Destiny Island really seemed different as well as their friends they grown up with. Prior to Kairi Selphie, Tidus, Wakka and everyone else had seem to grow up and it was unnatural to experience all this change. He could handle fighting off heartless and nobodies, but he just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that everyone grew up.

School was a major transformation as well, he hadn't been to school for about two years and here he was now, walking alongside his best friend Sora to their new school. After missing two years they weren't sure they would be able to attend high school with Kairi, but she had assured them that if they passed the entrance exam, they will undoubtedly receive a well known recognition to enter the school. Riku aced his test without any problems, he really had studied hard and made sure he would make it in. Sora, on the other hand, had barely pass, but made sure to show them that he was capable of being in high school, with some scowling from Kairi.

Silky sliver hair blew along with the breeze as they made their way into the entrance of the school, the double doors were really something. Riku felt like he had just enter his own domain. Overcrowded hallways greeted him, and soon as they walked past the lockers girls started giggling and ogling at the sliver haired beauty.

It was obvious that puberty had hit him well and without a doubt, Riku had girls fawning over him, he didn't pay much mind to them though. He was also captain of the football, quickly impressing the coach with his agility and strength, he became quarterback and achieving the tittle of captain as well shortly after.

To the girls in the school, he was a 6'3 sex god. He has slightly pale skin that spoke dazzling in the sunlight, his ab lines were well define, nicely fitting well with the button up shirt he had to wear for school. Lean, muscular arms that ripped whenever he stretched and his toned lean long legs made girls go crazy. It was hard not to find him attractive, most guys despised him for being so what the girls called "immortally beautiful". He couldn't help it though.

"Sora, Riku!" a fiery hair colored beauty called them over. Riku glanced at her and his heart melted all together. Sora dashed right up to her, grabbed her by the waist and spun her around while giving her a mouth crushing kiss. She blushed as he put her down and smacked him on his arm while he grinned sheepishly. From the moment he spun her, Riku glanced away and slowly walked up to them, they were his best friend after all and they both deserved happiness. He shouldn't and wouldn't be a bother to them.

"Riku, come on you big lump." Kairi giggled as she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

Riku smiled warmly and returned the affection, even if he didn't get the kisses, he wasn't all left out.

She was so petite, yet she had such force as she crushed into him. She wore her school uniform, a blue plaid tie, with a shoulder cut button up dress shirt and a blue plaid skirt. Riku was sure he had fallen in love with her even more, when he saw her curves in that outfit. She was about 5'4, reaching Riku's chest, yet he loved her being so small.

The bell rung and she release her hold on him, a little to quick for his liking, but he was happy with whatever he got.

"Come on daydreamers, we are going to be late for class." Kairi chided jokingly as she grabbed Sora's hand and dragged him down the hall, Riku obliged and ran after them.

They all had the same first period together, Mrs. Bloomfield, English II Advanced.

They skimmed past a couple of wooden doors before they reached one covered with flowers and golden stars.

Riku chuckled as the two others dashed inside, they had five minutes to spear and yet Kairi would be the first one there. He walked in and soon the girls started fawning over him. They would sit on top of his desk and some would try to show him unnecessary cleavage, he politely diminished their affections, but they just keep on trying.

"Riku, you're so strong."

"You don't have a girlfriend yet, do you?"

"We could hang out at my house this weekend, my parents won't be home."

"You can come to mine too!"

"Ladies!" Mrs. Bloomfield shouted above their comments, "If you be so kind to sit down in your own seats we can get started."

Mumbling about the stupid old hag, some winked and blow kisses at Riku and sat down in their own seats.

Sighing Mrs. Bloomfield was about to start her lesson.

_'Knock, Knock' _

Principal Toku came in holding some papers, while a young dainty girl followed him from behind.

"Mrs. Bloomfield I'm sorry to disturb your class, but this young girl just transferred in and she seems to be in your class."

"Oh, how lovely. Sweetie what's your name?" Mrs. Bloomfield asked the young girl standing in front of her now.

"Jenna." She meekly answered.

"What a doll, class, we have a new student, her name is Jenna and I would be very content if you make her feel welcomed."

"Jenna you may sit next to Riku for now, since it is the only available seat now that Selphie's absent." "Riku please raise your hand."

Riku raised his hand and Jenna's heart stopped completely. He was gorgeous, completely and utterly breathtaking. She wasn't sure she could move her feet, but she realized that she hadn't thanked the teacher yet.

"Thank you Mrs. uh."

"Bloomfield sweetie." With a warm smile , Mrs. Bloomfield turn around and walk back to the chalkboard.

Jenna shuffled her feet through the aisle of desk and sat down in the empty seat next to the hunk.

She spared a glance and blushed heavily. He was immensely gorgeous, he had a well defined jaw, and his cheek bones were the definition of perfection. His sliver hair gleamed with the classroom light. The most beautiful thing about him were his eyes, the beautiful aqua color was unlike anything she ever seen.

Riku spared a side glance at the new girl, and she almost fainted as he sent her a charming smile. His teeth beamed from the pure whiteness and she was sure she was as red as a tomato. She was surprised she wasn't hyperventilating yet. She weakly smiled back and turned her attention to Mrs. Bloomfield's lesson.

The bell rang and before anyone can jump out of their desk, Mrs. Bloomfield assigned homework.

"I want all of you to write a story, any kind of genre is accepted, your story must be over 50,000 words long. It will be due in three months. I will grade it thoroughly looking at every single sentence precisely." "Understood?" A chorus of yes rang across the room. "Well, you are free to leave then, have a good day."

Riku couldn't believe how fast people dash out of the room, he actually liked the class.

"Oomph." Someone bumped into him, didn't surprise him with all the chaos. He turned his head slightly and saw the new girl Jenna, stumbling back and mumbling curses under her breath.

"Wow, you didn't seem to have a dirty mouth, guess can't take first appearances to seriously." Grinning, he gave her a wink and walked away.

Her heart fumbled inside her chest and she stumbled back with a blush. What was he doing? She bumped into someone else and turned around in shock.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too."

The girl stared at her, and then smiled slightly and giggled.

"Don't worry about it, it happens." "My name's Kairi by the way and yours."

"Jenna." She smiled slightly.

"Jenna, nice name." "Who do you have next?"

"Um..." Glancing at the schedule she looked at her second period,"Mr. Kuern"

"Awesome, your with me, here lets walk together." She held out her arm and Jenna shyly put her arm around Kairi's.

"This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship Jenna." Smiling happily at Jenna she rid her fear of not fitting in.


End file.
